Knight Lann
"Looks like it's up to Lann to save the party again!" Once upon a time, there lived a young boy name Lann in LannLand, the land of extravagence. LannLand is just some discreet corner of some province of some country, don't overthink it its own motherfucking island. You see, LannLand strongly believed in gender rolls. Boy were to be rough and tumble warriors, while girls were to be soft and classy swans. All young Lann wanted to do was be a singer. Lann was part of a new generation, a generation that did not believe so much in gender rolls. His father, though, never approved of this and would viciously beat Lann whenever he caught him singing in his bedroom. Lann's father, a former knight, often trained his son in combat, even putting him through squire's schooling so that he could eventually become a knight himself. Lann knew that he couldn't sing at home anymore, so he simple sung outside, or where ever he his father wasn't around. All the ladies loved him, his beautiful voice, and pretty face to boot. One day, while Lann was singing on a sidewalk, waiting for his father to buy some tools, somebody dropped some spare money by him. Lann knew then for sure what he wanted to do when he was grown up. Everyday in the afternoon, he would sing on the corner to earn money and buy a lute, so that he could become a real bard. Soon, Lann grew into a young man and would finally have the money he needed to buy that lute he's had his eyes on since he was a little boy. Eventually his father became terribly ill. There was no known cure at the time. On his deathbed, Lann's father proclaimed that simply wished that Lann to fit in with the other boys so that he wouldn't be pushed around, and that he could not understand today's youth and the way they felt about the differences between men and women. His dying words were this: "Not many people get the chance to say this, and I'm glad I do. I love you Lann, and I will always love you no matter what you choose to do." Lann decided then and there to prove to his father that he could be a knight. To prove to his father that all of his care and training did not go to waste. Lann spent all of the money he planned on using to buy a lute, on a cheap set of knight's equipment. And so, the bard-turned-knight ventured into the world adventures and quests. Adventure Summary Lann found out that he's actually a natural climber and archer. Perhaps he'll become the bard-turned-knight-turned-ranger soon. He has accepted that Swordfag will never share Violet the Catgirl, and is a huge third wheel. He is currently undergoing knight training at Fort Swordfag. He is actually always the best adventurer in the party, although this is only recognized by whoever the DM might be at the time, and not his fellow party-mates. Lann has had very, very little luck with the ladies. Notable Feats -Gloriously sang an opera so magnificent, it shattered an elf's light-blocking goggles. -Heroically aved the life of some bitch-ass rocket-knight who was horribly injured by arrows, who then went on to become a spider king. The rocket-spider-king then sends evil spiders to hunt Lann down. What a dick. -Offended a catgirl so greatly, that an entire questline was (probably) blocked off. -Convinced an all-seeing unholy paladin, who is able to detect lies, that he is free of sin.(Pfffrrfllltttff) -Heroically let himself get stomped on by a treant so that his party members could escape a huge battle -Helped a shy, androgynous gypsy work some smoooth moves on a shy, scarred succubus and almost get laid -Played a harp Category:Heroes